Children have played with toy teapots and cups for many years. The experience provides an opportunity to pretend to conduct a social event, the serving of tea, in circumstances limited only by the child""s imagination. In order to contribute to the child""s enjoyment of the tea ceremony, however, it would be an advantage to have the teapot act in a non-passive manner. In other words, if the teapot could talk or make pouring sounds, for example, the enjoyment in using the teapot would be greatly increased. If the toy could interact, or appear to interact with the child, the enjoyment would be magnified. Certain of the principles of an invention comprising these advantages could be applied to toys other than teapots.
Accordingly, in an aspect of the invention, a toy comprises a first part and a second part, the parts are adapted to be placed into registration, the first part comprises short range sensor means, the second part comprises one or more reflective areas adapted to be sensed and/or one or more non-reflective areas adapted not to be sensed by the sensor means, such that when the second part is placed into registration with the first part, a sensor signal is generated specific to the area or areas sensed, and processing means in the first part are adapted to receive the signal to generate an appropriate response.
In a further aspect, the toy further comprises a multiplicity of second parts coded by reflective and non-reflective areas to be individually recognized by the first part when placed into registration.
In further aspects of the invention:
(a) the sensor means comprises multiple short-range sensors;
(b) each sensor comprises a generator of electromagnetic energy and a detector of such energy mounted as a pair;
(c) reflective areas comprise surfaces adapted to lie within the range of the sensor, and non-reflective areas comprise recessed surfaces adapted to lie outside the range of the sensor when the first part and second part are placed into registration.
In a further aspect, an electronic toy teapot comprises a pot and multiple lids, each lid corresponding to a particular character or personality, sensor means in the teapot adapted to detect which of said lids is located on the pot at any time, processing means to receive a signal from the sensor means and to generate an appropriate response corresponding to the particular lid located on the pot, and communication means to express said response audibly or visually.
In a further aspect, the audible or visual response comprises one or more of voice effects, sound effects, and music.
In further aspects of the invention, the electronic toy teapot further comprises:
(a) a microphone acting with said processing means to receive an audible signal from a user of the teapot, and to generate the audible or visual response within a suitable delay thereafter;
(b) an indicator light to indicate to the user that an audible signal is desired or anticipated;
(c) status switch means adapted to change between open and closed conditions as the teapot is lifted in readiness for simulated pouring, or set down after pouring;
(d) tilt switch means adapted to initiate the sound of pouring tea when the teapot is tilted to lower the spout, and to end said tea pouring sound when the teapot is returned to a substantially upright position;
(e) trigger means to initiate delivery of electrical power from a battery power source to the electronic components of the teapot;
(f) said trigger means being located on each lid;
(g) said trigger means comprising a protrusion on each lid adapted to trigger a trigger switch located on or in the pot.